criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything's Bloodier in Texas
Everything's Bloodier in Texas is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-third case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-seventh case overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the third case in the region. Plot Following the discovery that Lynette Lovelle collected the hallucinogenic drugs from Rusthollow, the team headed back to the city where the player used to work in order to discover more. As the player and Riya arrived, they decided to take a stroll through the Cobalt Mines town square when they heard yelling. The pair quickly raced to where the screams were coming from, only to find the player's former teammate and Chief of Police Warren Gate dead, his throat slashed open. The pair first suspected the victim's daughter Bridget Gate before questioning sculptor Elvis Crims, estate owner Pamela Davenport and newly-elected Mayor Abigail Chase. The team was then contacted by detective Jayden Chase, who told them he had information on the murder. Jayden first hugged the player when they reunited, before telling them that Warren believed he was being followed by the Emerald Lagoon museum. There, they suspected vice president Annelyse Smythe. Anya then told the player that she'd spotted Bridget ranting about her father in the town square. Upon confrontation, Bridget insisted that Warren never cared for her, saying that he was always busy with work and never made time for her. Bridget then started crying, wishing that Warren would have still been there to spend time with her. After sending her to Spencer to calm down, the pair arrested Pamela for the murder. Pamela insisted her innocence before finally cracking, saying that she had to kill Warren to save everything she had. Pamela confessed that she'd committed insurance fraud a few years ago and Warren had started to look into it. Pamela first demanded that Warren dropped the investigation, saying that she was Pamela Davenport and didn't deserve to be treated like a common criminal. When Warren refused to drop it and become corrupt, Pamela was infuriated. Desperate to shut Warren up so her reputation wouldn't be ruined, Pamela stole the falchion sword from the museum and followed Warren to the town square. When they were alone and Warren's back was turned, she pounced on him and in one quick slice, Warren was dead. The pair quickly sent Pamela to the court in Rusthollow, where Judge Price reminded her that nobody was above the law. For her remorseless murder and insurance fraud, Pamela was sentenced to life imprisonment. Post-trial, Jayden requested the player's help in organizing a memorial for Warren, saying that they needed something that fit his personality. With help from Bridget, Jayden and the player headed to Ridgedale mountain to Warren's safe space, where they found a photo of Warren graduating from the police academy. The pair then headed to the town square to listen to the memorial speech given by Abigail Chase. At the memorial, Abigail and the Rusthollow citizens commented on Warren's bravery and strength, promising to be inspired by his courage every day. The player then headed to the wake where they met up with Shane, Irene, Teresa and the rest of the Rusthollow police department. Meanwhile, the player and Bradley looked through the police files and investigated the museum following a series of disturbances. After searching the area, they found a letter addressed to Lynette Lovelle. Imran analysed the letter and confirmed that the drug supplier was terminating their connection to Lynette, saying he also spotted a mysterious symbol on the paper. After examining the symbol, they discovered it to be the logo of an anarchist group (named The Followers of Freedom) in the country, revealing them as the supplier of the hallucinogenic drug. Wanting to get straight on their trail, Takagi told the team that they had a known base of operations in Yellowstone National Park. Despite Anthony's suspicious reluctance, the team set a course to Yellowstone Park to bring the anarchist group to justice. Summary Victim *'Warren Gate' (found with his throat slashed in the town square) Murder Weapon *'Falchion Sword' Killer *'Pamela Davenport' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect goes to rodeos. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has torn clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect goes to rodeos. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect goes to rodeos. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana. *The suspect has torn clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect goes to rodeos. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect goes to rodeos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has torn clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect goes to rodeos. *The suspect drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer goes to rodeos. *The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey. *The killer wears a bandana. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cobalt Mines Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Golden Pieces, Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Family Photo; New Suspect: Bridget Gate) *Speak to Bridget about the difficult relationship with her father. (New Crime Scene: Ridgedale Mountain Trail) *Investigate Ridgedale Mountain Trail. (Clues: Torn Card, Warren's Pocket Watch, Warren's Journal) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Elvis Crims) *Speak to Elvis about doing business for Warren. *Examine Warren's Pocket Watch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: Pamela Davenport's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Pamela Davenport) *Ask Pamela why her fingerprints were on Warren's pocket watch. *Examine Warren's Journal. (Result: Appointment; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Ask Abigail about her meeting with Warren. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Police Badge) *Analyze Police Badge. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to rodeos) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Jayden. (Attribute: Jayden rides horses; New Crime Scene: Emerald Lagoon Museum) *Investigate Emerald Lagoon Museum. (Clues: Badge, Museum Box) *Examine Badge. (Result: Badge Identified; New Suspect: Annelyse Smythe) *Question Annelyse on why her badge was in the museum. (Attribute: Annelyse goes to rodeos) *Examine Museum Box. (Result: Falchion Sword) *Analyze Falchion Sword. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Toad Marsh whiskey; New Crime Scene: Wilderness Trail Sign) *Investigate Wilderness Trail Sign. (Clues: Warren's Briefcase, Faded Letter, Broken Marble) *Examine Warren's Briefcase. (Result: Folder) *Analyze Folder. (04:00:00) *Confront Pamela about Warren's investigation into her family. (Attribute: Pamela rides horses, goes to rodeos and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Resignation Letter) *Speak to Abigail about Warren wanting to resign. (Attribute: Abigail rides horses and goes to rodeos) *Examine Broken Marble. (Result: Creepy Figurine) *Confront Elvis over the creepy figure he made of Warren. (Attribute: Elvis rides horses, goes to rodeos and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Bridget over her ranting. (Attribute: Bridget rides horses, goes to rodeos and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey; New Crime Scene: Clock Tower Entrance) *Investigate Clock Tower Entrance. (Clues: Faded Poster, Annelyse's Purse) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Chief Jayden Chase Poster) *Speak to Jayden about Warren wanting to promote him. (Attribute: Jayden goes to rodeos) *Examine Annelyse's Purse. (Result: Photo of Warren) *Confront Annelyse over the photo of Warren in her purse. (Attribute: Annelyse rides horses and drinks Toad Marsh whiskey) *Investigate Dinosaur Statue. (Clues Historical Objects, Antique Mask) *Examine Historical Objects. (Result: Warren's Locket) *Analyze Warren's Locket. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandana) *Examine Antique Mask. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (3/7). (No stars) Divided We Fall (3/7) *Ask Bridget about her father's memorial. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ridgedale Mountain. (Clue: Ice Cooler) *Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Police Academy Graduation Photo) *Listen to Abigail's speech at the memorial. (Reward: Warren's Police Hat) *Investigate Emerald Lagoon Museum. (Clue: Lock Box) *Examine Lock Box. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (05:00:00; Result: Mysterious Symbol) *Examine Mysterious Symbol. (Result: Anarchist Gang Symbol; New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Ask Takagi about the anarchists. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:The United States (UnknownGamez)